fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
And Now the News
|season=2 |number=3 |image=File:And Now the News title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 14, 1988 |writer=Richard Benner |director=Bruce Pittman |previous=The Voodoo Mambo |next=Tails I Live, Heads You Die }}"And Now the News" is the third episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Just as an ambitious psychiatrist's (Kate Trotter) patients are enjoying miraculous cures, other doctors' patients are being frightened to death, literally. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A cathedral's type radio that transmits valuable information to the owner after it frightens its listeners to death. Villain and Fate Dr. Avril Carter, killed by the radio. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Kate Trotter as Dr. Avril Carter *Kurt Reis as Dr. Kevin Finch *Fran Gebhard as Bradley *Ian A. Wallace as Nurse Swanson *Alex Karzis as Craig *Henry Ramer as Radio Announcer *Stephen Black as John Gibson *Shaun Austin-Olsen as Clarence Stone *Wendy Lyon as Mary Fraser *George Buza as Hulk Maniac Episode Crew *Directed by Bruce Pittman *Written by Richard Benner *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr. and Iain Paterson *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *John Board - First Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Terry Gould - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Doug Harlocker - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *Michele Cook - Sound Editor *Christopher Leech - Boom Operator *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Ertist *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager *Michael Tough - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583298/ And Now the News] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes